Orchidée, symbole d'amour secret
by Eastpak
Summary: L'orchidée sert à déclarer un amour secret et c'est justement la fleur préférée de Sofia. Ce détail pourrait être un atout pour Sara.


Disclaimer : Tout appartient évidemment à Jerry Bruckheimer et à CBS !

**Orchidée, symbole d'amour secret**

« J'ai besoin de conseils. » Sara venait d'entrer dans mon bureau sans ma permission et elle osait me dire qu'elle a besoin de conseils.

« Je suis occupée là Sara, tu n'as une autre personne à gâcher la vie comme Catherine, je suis sûr qu'elle peut te donner des conseils. » Je me replongea dans mes dossiers en espérant que Sara allait sortir de mon bureau même si je ne le voulais pas.

« Catherine donne d'excellents conseils mais pour ce cas, elle ne peut pas m'aider. » Pour ce cas … Mais quel cas ? Je suis perdue, après un dialogue de deux répliques, Sara Sidle m'a perdue. Et dire que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec elle, stupide blonde.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« J'ai besoin de conseils d'une femme qui sort avec des femmes. Catherine est une femme mais elle ne sort pas avec des femmes vu qu'elle a Lindsey ce qui nous ramène à toi. » Comment elle sait que … Laisse tomber, Curtis, ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêter de comprendre comment Sara sait tout sur tout.

« Bien ! Que veux-tu ? » J'avais jeter mon stylo sur mon bureau et mes bras étaient croisés sur ma poitrine en signe d'attente.

« Alors voilà, il y a cette femme et … » Bien évidement qu'il y a une femme, Tu espérais quoi Curtis, qu'elle t'attende pour tes beaux yeux … En fait oui mais bon. « Et voilà, je voulais ton avis. » Mince, elle me demanda quelque chose mais j'ai perdue le fil de son monologue … « Tu n'as pas écoutée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Désolée, j'étais en pleine conversation avec moi-même et tu déranges notre petit sauterie du mercredi soir. » Sara esquissa un sourire laissant découvrir cet écart que j'aime tant. « Je n'ait pas écoutée, désolée. »

« Je vais te faire la version courte : je veux demander à une femme de venir dîner avec moi mais je ne sait pas comment faire. » Elle ne sait pas comment faire ? C'est simple pourtant : Salut, voudrais-tu venir dîner avec moi ce soir ?, c'est pas si compliquer !

« Tu veux dire à part le dire : Salut, voudrais-tu dîner avec moi ce soir ? » Sara acquiesça, donc en fait elle voulait lui demander avec la totale : des fleurs, des mystérieuses cartes venant d'un admirateur … « D'accord donc fleurs, cadeaux … Ce genre de choses ? Si tu me demandes des conseils c'est que tu ne connais pas ses goûts, ça peut poser un problème. »

« Je veux juste lui envoyer des fleurs mais je ne sais pas quelle est sa fleur préférée. » Cela va vraiment poser un problème …

« As-tu déjà essayer de lui demander dans une conversation banale sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien ? »

« Pas vraiment, non. » Bon, on est vraiment mal barrée … Pitié, Jim une enquête …

« Bon, demande moi quelle est ma fleur préférée mais de façon subtile. »

« Quelle est ta fleur préférée Sofia ? » Sara sourit et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« Trop direct et essayes de ne pas le poser sous forme de question. » Sara s'assit sur le siège devant mon bureau et pinça ses lèvres en signe réflexion. Elle est vraiment quand elle réfléchies … Enfin elle est belle tout le temps mais bon, reste concentrée Curtis.

« Sofia, j'avais pensée qu'on pourrait se retrouver dans un parc florale. Tu veux qu'on se retrouve où ? » Subtile, très subtile.

« Devant les orchidées roses. Pas mal Sidle. »

« Merci Curtis, tu es de très bon conseils. » Ne me fait pas rougir …

« Pas de problème. » Je reprit mon stylo et continua de rédiger mes rapports en attendant que Sara sorte de mon bureau. Lorsque j'entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer, je releva la tête et me mit à penser à notre conversation. Sara sortait déjà avec une femme, je n'avais plus de chance avec elle … En même temps c'est un peu de ma faute, j'ai attendu trop longtemps et elle vient de m'échapper pour l'éternité. Et dire qu'elles seront ensemble à cause de moi, j'ai besoin d'un remontant … Jim. Je me leva de mon bureau, je sortis dans le couloir et me dirigea vers le bureau de Jim. Il est seul, parfait personne ne me demandera ce qui me prends à boire de l'alcool en plein service. J'entra dans son bureau et je peux voir qu'il est étonné de me voir.

« Sofia, tout va bien ? »

« Oui … Non … Je ne sais pas à vrai dire. » Je m'assis lourdement dans un des sièges devant son bureau et amena mes mains à mon visage.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Je suis dégoûtée par la vie et j'ai le cœur brisé, tout baigne dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Est-ce que tu savais que Sara voyait quelqu'un ? » J'enleva mes mains et vis Jim qui hocha négativement la tête. « Moi non plus. J'aurais besoin d'un remontant. »

« Tu es en service Sofia, il est hors de question que tu boives. »

« C'est ce que tu disais à Ellie, ça n'a pas vraiment marché n'est-ce pas ? » Je regretta toute de suite mes paroles lorsque je vis le regard blessé de Jim. « Je suis désolée Jim … Du café fera l'affaire. » Je sortis précipitamment du bureau de Jim en essayant de retenir quelques larmes et je me dirigea vers la salle de repos des CSI qui heureusement était vide. Je me précipita vers la cafetière en soufflant de temps à temps, sûrement en essayant de faire sortir la phrase blessante envers Jim de ma bouche. Tasse en main, je retourna à mon bureau mais je me stoppa lorsque je vis un énorme bouquet d'orchidées roses trônant sur mon bureau. Qu'est-ce que … Elle n'aurait pas osée. J'avança prudemment vers mon bureau, je posa la tasse près du bouquet et je remarqua une carte entre les orchidées. Je la prit délicatement et l'ouvrit puis la lit avec un léger sourire : Salut, voudrais-tu dîner avec moi ce soir ?

Je resta dans cette position, la carte en main en la lisant encore et encore si bien que je n'entendis pas la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrir et que je sursauta lorsque deux bras qui m'encerclèrent à la taille.

« Salut, voudrais-tu dîner avec moi ce soir ? » Sara posa alors son menton sur mon épaule et j'éclata de rire face à la situation.

« Subtile Sidle, très subtile. » Je remit la carte à sa place puis positionna mes mains sur celles de Sara qui m'embrassa dans le cou.

« Tu donnes vraiment de bons conseils. »

« Donc il n'y avait pas vraiment de femme, c'était moi n'est-ce pas ? » Je caressa de mon pouce une main de Sara qui était toujours sur mon ventre.

« Si tu m'avais écoutée au lieu d'avoir cette sauterie avec ton esprit tu aurais su que la description de cette femme était toi. »

« Si tu n'avais pas employée cette femme je t'aurais écoutée. Tu sais que je suis allée voir Jim pour boire parce que je croyais que je t'avais perdue. » Et en plus de ça, j'ai dit une énorme connerie …

« Je sais, je suis passée juste avant. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. » Je sais, je voulais juste savourer ce moment.

« J'ai un peu perdu le fil, redit-moi encore une fois cette question. »

« Voudrais-tu dîner avec moi ce soir ? » Sara avait rapprochée sa bouche de mon oreille si bien que je pouvais sentir son souffle. Je me retourna dans notre étreinte et embrassa passionnément Sara en guise de réponse. Sara reçu sa réponse et moi je reçu mon plus beau cadeau : l'amour de Sara car l'orchidée sert à déclarer un amour secret. Mais je ne le dirais pas à Sara, cela sera notre secret de la sauterie de mercredi soir …


End file.
